csofandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Scenario: Season 5
Zombie Scenario: Season 5 is the fifth Zombie Scenario season in Counter-Strike Online. Storyline Omen= Jennifer has obtained information about the Super Soldier Project being ongoing, even after Dr. Rex's Laboratory was destroyed. She has decided to look into whether the information is true, becoming so engulfed into the subject that she had a terrible nightmare about the Lost City. Jennifer and her special forces team headed to the Lost City, but they couldn't find any trace of life... She couldn't find anything, but the walking dead. |-| Memories= Jennifer was shocked with the incident of Laser Wing. In addition, she learned that there are other forces who keep continuing the Super Soldier Project without understanding the risk. Jennifer headed to the lab facilities to find the Laser Wing killer and met a huge zombie which looked somehow very familiar. He is the one whom has been forgotten by her in the Rex accident. |-| Another Truth= Jennifer heard a voice of someone trying to contact Jack through his radio. She tried to find their location. The stranger wanted to meet her to talk about another truth, but she was struggling between seeking the truth and getting revenge for Jack. |-| Last Ride= Jennifer encountered a new cronobotic enemy when she was about to know the truth from Soy. The crisis came and she risked her life to protect her team from the tentacious pursuers. Compatible maps Obtainable rewards ; Best Rewards Guiding NPC Jennifer= Jennifer was a freelance journalist who received a request to investigate strange reports at Rex Lab. However, her disguise was blown and she had been captured and kept alive as a test subject. Escaping from Rex Lab with the help of Terrorists, Jennifer joined them to take down the government. |-| Jack= Jack was one of the escapees from Rex Lab after the zombie virus outbreak incident alongside Jennifer. Unfortunately, he failed to escape while on the go and suffered from the zombie virus, mutating into an evil abomination seeking for revenge with Jennifer becoming one of his targets for the lost cause. |-| Soy= Soy appeared to rescue Jennifer with a helicopter, but they were distracted by Crono Athletic. After defeating him, Soy promised Jennifer to tell her everything about the truth behind Super Soldier Project. Enemies Boss *Laser Wing - The boss that appears in Omen. *Jack - The boss that appears in Memories, who was a failed escapee. *Crono Athletic - The boss that appears in Another Truth. *Crono Wing - The boss that appears in Last Ride. Mini-boss *Deimos - Has high health and attack power. 4000 HP for host while 8000 HP for Origin. Host can use Shock ability to drop human's weapon. Common *Regular Zombie - Normal zombies with medium attack damage and speed. The origin has higher health. *Light Zombie - Has faster movement speed, attack rate and harder to be killed than regular zombies, but with lower health. *Heavy Zombie - More durable and does higher damage than regular zombies, but moves slower. Can release a trap to lock human's movement for a while. *Voodoo Zombie - Support zombie that heals their allies. They also have higher health points than regular zombies. *Psycho Zombie - A zombie with high health points and high attack damage. It can release a black smoke to disturb human's concentration. *Hound Zombie - Dogs that were infected by the Z-VIRUS. They are quite small but very agile, thus making it harder to be killed. *Sting Finger - Similar to Light Zombies, but can attack in longer range than most zombies. *Venom Guard - Explodes upon death. The death blow can injure and knock humans away. *Parkour Zombie - A new type of zombie. Their speed and capability to climb up walls makes them hard to get rid of. *Drone - Only appears in Last Ride. It is equipped with a single Gatling gun. Honor mission Gallery Omen promotional art.png|Laser Wing in Omen 29-1.jpg|Jack in Memories Anothertruth promo art.jpg|Crono Athletic in Another Truth Lastridepromo.jpg|Crono Wing in Last Ride Trivia *This is the first season to introduce Parkour Zombie. It is also the first season to feature each chapter with multiple maps. Category:Modes